Sweet Misery
by Saree and Recey
Summary: Tenten loves Neji and thinks she has all the time in the world to tell him. But when Neji is betrothe to a heiress all that changes. Can Tenten confess her feelings before it's too late? Or will Neji marry the heiress?


Recey: This is my first fanfic. Please review, anything is welcome. Sora, disclaimer.  
Sora: Recey doesn't own Naruto or much of anything for that matter.  
Recey: T-T 

Sweet Misery Chapter 1:  
Arranged Marriage

"You-huff- almost beat me-sigh- that time-deep breath in- Tenten-deep breath out-"

"Well-huff- next time-deep breath in- I'll beat you for sure-deep breath out-" Neji and Tenten had been sparing for hours on end. They were breathing hard and sweating all over. Neji had his hair in a ponytail and had discarded his shirt a while ago, letting everyone and anyone see his eight-pack and ripped muscles. Tenten had on a white Chinese-styled, button up shirt and black shorts with combat gloves.

"That's enough for today." Neji said, breathing normally again.  
"Yeah, I agree," Tenten added still trying to catch her breath while wondering how she trained like this every day. " Soo," Tenten started, " Wanna go to lunch with me Neji? I know this restaurant that's pretty close by." She stated slight blush on her cheeks.  
" Sorry Tenten, I can't, Hirashi-sama requested that I come back right after training."

" Oh, well, ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tenten asked sounding a bit lower than before.  
" Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Well meet here like always." Neji stated as he began walking towards the Hyuga compound.  
" Yeah. Bye Neji! See you tomorrow!" Tenten yelled to him. ' Just like always.' She thought, smiling as he waved good-bye. ' Just like always.'

- - - - - - - -

'I wonder what Hirashi-sama wants with me this time?' Neji thought, his destination in view. 'Hm, well whatever it is must be of some importance.' And with that in mind, he walked into the Hyuga compound. The first person he saw was Hinata, and she looked very distressed, constantly twiddling her fingers. " Hinata nee-san, what's wrong? You seem very worried about something." Neji stated, watching Hinata automatically turn around quiet surprised looking.

" Neji nii-san," She started, a watery smile on her face. " Wh-when did you g-get here? How are you d-d-doing? D-do you w-want a s-seat? Yes y-you sh-should sit. W-w-w-would you like s-some t-tea? Y-yes I'll make s-some tea. W-wh-what k-kind out t-tea would you li-"

" Hinata nee-san," Neji cut her off. " Would you like to tell me what is wrong instead of rambling and confusing yourself?" Hinata blushed slightly before saying,  
" W-well Neji nii-san the reason father requested you come home is becau-"

" Ah Neji, so you've returned." Hirashi appeared in the doorway, quickly cutting Hinata off before she could say anymore. " Hinata, could you leave us for a moment?" Hirashi asked/ordered.

" B-but yes father." Hinata shot Neji an apologetic look before exiting the room leaving and Neji slightly confused. Neji was about to say something when Hirashi beat him to it.  
" Now Neji," Hirashi started. " Your probably wondering what it is that I wanted with you today. Well your nineteen and haven't been romantically involved in any relationships. And since you seem to be in no rush to do so, I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

" Exactly what do you mean by that Hirashi-sama?" Neji asked, not liking were this conversation was going.  
" An acquaintance of mine from Land of Rain has requested a man of the Hyuga clan to be betrothed to his eldest daughter, Marina. I have chosen you to be this man, Neji." Neji was speechless. He couldn't speak and even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. Noticing Neji wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Hirashi continued. " She will be arriving tomorrow morning. She is an heiress so I expect you to treat her accordingly. Is that understood, Neji?" Said person looked up blankly, still speechless and nodded. " Very well, you may leave." And with that said Hirashi left the room leaving Neji to process his own thoughts.  
' I, Hyuga Neji, 19 years of age, am engaged, to an heiress, of whom, I will be meeting tomorrow.' Neji slowly began to process the information he'd just received the from Hirashi in the few moments he'd been in the Hyuga compound. Hinata, who'd gone inside the room immediately after her father's departure looked worriedly at her cousin who still had yet to move, or even say something since he'd heard about the engagement.

" Neji nii-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked, hoping he would answer. When he didn't, she become even more concerned and started walking towards him, but stopped short when he began to speak.  
" Hinata nee-san," He started slowly. " have you met this heiress before?" Although a bit surprised that those were the first words he decided to speak were about the heiress, she answered, feeling relieved knowing her cousin wasn't going to have to go to the hospital for a heart attack or something of the sort.  
" I'm sorry, I haven't." She answered, somewhat understanding why he had asked. Neji was engaged to this women and knew nothing about her. But that is the affected of being betrothed to someone. But Hinata was pretty sure he wanted any and all information on her so that he could get out of this engagement. And if that was the case, she would do any and everything in her power to help. ' We are family after all' She thought with a smile.  
- - - - - - - -  
The Next Day

' I wonder were Neji is?' Tenten thought while tapping her foot to keep herself entertained. She'd been waiting for thirty minutes now. Usually Neji would already be there, waiting for her. So this was unusual. And after ten more minutes worth of waiting, Tenten decided it was time to pay a visit the Hyuga compound. The closer she got to the compound however, the bigger the crowds of people got.

' There's no way I'm going to get there with all the people in the way, it'll take all day!' So she took the easy route and started jumping on roofs till she got to the compound. She saw a many people once she arrived and they weren't just Hyugas. So instead of intruding, she decided to snoop around. She masked her chakra and jumped into a nearby tree, making sure not to a sound. While she was in the tree she started looking for Neji, but with all the commotion going around she had no such luck. However she did spot Hirashi greeting someone and now was really interested into what was going on. Like who were all these people and what were they doing here, were was Neji, and why was there a carriage coming up? As the carriage came up everyone stilled, giving Tenten enough time to scan the area in search of Neji. But she couldn't locate him. So she decided to stay up in the tree with her chakra masked and find out what was going on with some good old fashioned eases-dropping.

As the carriage came to a stop, two men-possibly ninja bodyguards- came out followed by a beautiful young women. She had long, raven hair and bright amber eyes. She wore a white kimono with purple and light blue flower designs with a black obi. It had long sleeves that covered her hands and ended mid-thigh. But what really catches the eye is the necklace that hung from her neck. It was made purely of diamond and the chain was gold. The man Hirashi had previously greeted, walked up to the young women with a smile plastered on his face as he began to speak.

" Ah, Marina, I'm so happy you're here." He said with a smile and then more seriously, " I take it your trip was pleasant? There weren't any complications where there? Your not hurt are you?" He started to examine her arm, when the women, Marina responded,  
" Yes father," She pulled her arm away. " I'm perfectly fine. You shouldn't worry so much. My trip was very pleasant and quiet comfortable." She responded and added, " Now when will I meet this fiancee of mine?" She asked looking around as if she'd know who it was when she saw them.

Hirashi walked up to them with a pissed and slightly tired looking Neji to his left in traditional robes and Hinata and Hanabi to his right in similar looking kimonos with the Hyuga crest imbed in all of them.  
' There you are!' Tenten thought excitedly, having finally spotted Neji. She was about to jump out of the tree when Marina's father began to speak again.

" Marina, may I introduce Hyuga Hirashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan. His eldest daughter, Hyuga Hinata, a ninja of the Leaf Village and a heiress herself. His youngest daughter, Hyuga Hanabi, who is also a ninja and heiress." Then he gestured to Neji. " And his nephew, the gifted Hyuga Neji, your fiancee." No one was able to say a thing after that because they were all too shocked by the big boom Tenten made after she fell out of the tree.

Recey: Beautiful beginning isn't it?  
Sora: You are pure evil.  
Recey: Why thank you Sora, your too kind.  
Sora: That wasn't a complement.


End file.
